<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【南北CP/蒲郭】以猜疑之心 以守护之名 by FuturesBroker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683146">【南北CP/蒲郭】以猜疑之心 以守护之名</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturesBroker/pseuds/FuturesBroker'>FuturesBroker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>真相是假 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS, Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院, 密室大逃脱 | Great Escape (TV), 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avalon - Freeform, Board Games, M/M, Role-Playing Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturesBroker/pseuds/FuturesBroker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>桌面上的一局阿瓦隆是几张角色的游戏，总有人入戏太深，要把骑士与法师的心路历程再走一遍。<br/>以猜疑之心度我，以守护之心爱我。<br/>我们永远无条件信任对彼此的不信任。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>南北 - Relationship, 南北cp, 周峻纬/齐思钧, 周峻纬X齐思钧 - Relationship, 周峻纬齐思钧 - Relationship, 纬均 - Relationship, 蒲熠星/郭文韬, 蒲熠星x郭文韬 - Relationship, 蒲熠星郭文韬 - Relationship, 蒲郭 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>真相是假 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 誓言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>名侦探学院CP向同人<br/>中二人！中二魂！中二就是人上人！<br/>忠诚骑士派西维尔ppp x 大魔法师梅林ggg<br/>南北CP、微纬均小甜饼<br/>如有不适请立刻退出关闭窗口，请不要随意举报我或我的作品，万分感谢。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿瓦隆的湖，波澜不惊见证千百年的王权更迭。伟大的亚瑟王埋骨于此，拂面微风和雾气弥漫中恍然间有一缕英魂。<br/>有人伫立在湖边，黑袍被微风扬起，窥见一点苍白的鼻尖。他挺拔如同雕塑，与眼前的湖面一样平静，也如青年时那样苍老。<br/>“莫德雷德没有来？”<br/>话音未落，老人的不远处，迷雾逐渐凝结，是另一个披着相同黑袍的人。<br/>“想他了吗。”<br/>莫甘娜将兜帽往后拂开，漏出一张和梅林一样的脸，布满皱纹似乎从来不懂如何绽放笑容的脸，银色的发丝在风中狂舞如蛇。<br/>刺客早早饮下莫甘娜的药水，此刻隐形在灌木丛中。无声无息无知无觉他拥有的一切只有一颗魔女赐予给他，永远不会跳动的，蛇一般恶毒的杀戮之心。<br/>密林远处传来急促的马蹄声，马上的人穿着伤痕累累的锁子甲，派西维尔眉目沉静意气风发，身后追随着最忠诚的臣下。<br/>骑士清澈低沉的声音传来，如同光束拨云见雾。<br/>“我们出发吧。”<br/>闻言梅林微微抬头，肯定的视线穿过树叶间漏下的阳光，也穿过百年前的时光，落在当年那个骑士的肩头。</p><p>彩窗映出散落的光斑在酒红金穗的地毯，一双皮靴毫不留情向前自信踏过，撞碎一圈光晕。<br/>派西维尔紧了紧身边的佩剑，微抬下巴顺着长长的台阶向上看去，这个国家唯一的、最强大的、最高尚的魔法师就站在阶梯的尽头。<br/>冰凉的剑面轻轻搭在派西维尔的肩头，与盔甲金属摩擦发出微小的响声。肩头似乎有千金之重，压的他抬不起头，单膝臣服在地，入目只有梅林黑袍的下摆和暗红如血的地毯。<br/>剑面贴着脖颈拍了三下，危险与誓言相伴而生。</p><p>Be without fear in the face of your enemies.<br/>强敌当前，不畏不惧。<br/>I will be brave against the strong.<br/>我发誓勇敢对抗强权。</p><p>Safe guard the helpless.<br/>保护弱者，无怪天理。<br/>I will be kind to the weak.<br/>我发誓善待弱者。</p><p>Speak the truth even if it leads to your death.<br/>耿正直言，宁死不诳。<br/>I will fight all who do wrong.<br/>我发誓抗击一切错误。</p><p>That is your oath.<br/>这是你的誓词。<br/>I will help those who call me for help.<br/>我发誓帮助任何向我求助的人。</p><p>And that so you remember it.<br/>牢牢记住。<br/>I will be true to my friends.<br/>我发誓真诚地对待我的朋友。</p><p>Rise a knight!<br/>授予你骑士荣誉！<br/>I will be faithful in love.<br/>我发誓对所爱至死不渝。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 真相</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“决战阿瓦隆，血战到天亮！”石凯扬起手里的卡牌，兴奋得就差踩上桌子。<br/>
唐九洲最近参加了某个选秀节目，这个节目在长假之前公布了阶段成绩，唐九洲还不错至少没被淘汰，这群熟人就借着这个由头聚了一次。<br/>
战场已经从火锅店蔓延到了KTV包厢。<br/>
齐思钧养生，唐九洲由于之后还有拍摄工作没办法宿醉，那么桌上这些空酒瓶空酒杯就是两位好哥哥带着忙内弟弟干掉的了，文韬蒲熠星带着石凯趁着长假的掩护打算喝个尽兴。<br/>
临近十一点半，周峻纬终于从片场收工风尘仆仆赶到，刚好赶上阿瓦隆这一趴。<br/>
石凯自从在录节目的时候玩到这个游戏之后，一发不可收拾。比起高手如云水深火热的狼人杀，他还是更喜欢这种规则相对简单的欺诈游戏，当然最大的原因应该是第一次玩的时候他和文韬打的那波配合给这个游戏打了个美好回忆的烙印。</p><p>“来来，峻纬快来，发牌了。”唐九洲往嘴里塞了一把垃圾食品，这可是在大厂里没办法吃，他眼馋了好久。<br/>
“哇，好热闹，不好意思我来晚啦。”周峻纬解下围巾，在衣帽架上准确找到了齐思钧的外套，挂在外套旁搭上个边边，幼稚的小心思。<br/>
“买定离手，买定离手了。”石凯将角色牌在桌上一一摊开摆好。<br/>
“我来讲下规则。”蒲熠星放下手里抿了一口的那杯长岛冰茶，向周峻纬简单解释游戏规则。<br/>
“是这样。我们有好人和坏人两个阵营。”蒲熠星弯曲手指轻轻点在牌面，“好人，梅林、派西维尔、两名忠臣也就是平民。”<br/>
Q版的牌面画的很可爱，可能是店家慌忙中找出来的，有些使用痕迹，派西维尔那张牌的边沿还有一点不易察觉的红酒酒渍。<br/>
“那坏人就是这两个，莫甘娜和刺客咯？”周峻纬指向剩下的两张牌，“二打四？”<br/>
“对，可以这么说。”蒲熠星顿了顿，挑眉匀了文韬一个眼神，继续道，“但是前提是这两个忠臣是真的忠臣哈哈哈。”<br/>
“嗯？还可以将忠臣策反？”周峻纬疑惑歪头问道。<br/>
众人哄笑，不约而同都想起了录节目的那一局。<br/>
“不不不……”蒲熠星笑了，感觉脸颊有点发热，不过昏暗的光线下并没有人发现。<br/>
“除了忠臣以外他们都有各自的功能，功能都围绕找到真正的梅林展开，其实这是一个找梅林的游戏。”齐思钧善解人意补充道。<br/>
“梅林可以看见莫甘娜和刺客，派可以看见梅林和莫甘娜。好人目的是保护梅林，发车成功，坏人目的是找到梅林，发车失败，刺杀梅林。”蒲熠星言简意赅。<br/>
“坏人基本只能靠逻辑来找梅林，好人更需要靠直觉。”文韬总结陈词。<br/>
“ok，我们先试试。”周峻纬点了点头。<br/>
“没关系的，其他详细的规则可以边玩边讲。”石凯挥了挥手，迫不及待。<br/>
“那我们出发吧。”文韬归拢桌面上的角色牌，翻面，依次扇形摊开。</p><p>角色卡牌在一瞬间被抢劫一空。<br/>
买定离手，错爱不纠。<br/>
众人归位，谁是真神。</p><p>“来来来，谁要上车，唐九洲和他的好朋友号。”唐九洲笑眯眯的看众人，等待着乘客与他对视。<br/>
“我要等我的帅石凯号。”石凯猛灌一口可乐。<br/>
“不上不上，这车我不上也罢。”齐思钧盖下角色牌，笑着和唐九洲抬杠，把桌上零食往周峻纬手边推了推，“先吃点垫一垫肚子。”<br/>
拈起零食袋里的蜜饯，周峻纬和文韬几乎同时收起角色牌，巡视其他人的第一反应。<br/>
蒲熠星捻着空酒杯的杯梗。<br/>
不动声色在有些人眼里就是讳莫如深。</p><p>包厢里的歌单随机播放着欧美音乐，桌边的玩家逐渐熟悉规则和身份，事实和谎言交杂难辨，真相和假象同时浮现。<br/>
“我现在可以刺杀我认为的梅林对吧？”经过了五个轮次，周峻纬试探性的提出了自己的想法。<br/>
“对，刀在你手，天下你有。”齐思钧微笑接茬，给他信心。<br/>
众人屏息等待着，周峻纬那一刀正准备捅向谁，这个臆想之外的结局，到底是谁的胜利。<br/>
“那我选择刺杀阿蒲。”说完，翻起手里的刺客牌，自信直视蒲熠星，“梅林是阿蒲。”<br/>
唐九洲和石凯一脸紧张，忍不住往前倾身。<br/>
“我宣布——”蒲熠星眉目低垂，缓缓举起手里的身份牌，舌尖掠过牙齿，咧嘴笑了。</p><p>背景音乐的女声有力地唱道。<br/>
Would you be my solider<br/>
Would you fight for me<br/>
Would you die for me<br/>
Would you wanna be with me forever</p><p>“刺杀失败。”文韬微微低着头神色疏离，无意义地盯着桌面一角，语气轻柔却在包厢里清晰可闻。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈……”随之而来的是两张几乎同时被肆意扔在桌上的身份牌以及文韬和蒲熠星越发猖狂的笑声。<br/>
蒲熠星桌前那张沾着酒渍的，派西维尔。<br/>
文韬面前的空酒杯旁也躺着一张牌，反面朝上无人认领却毫无疑问，梅林。<br/>
“哇！”不止是蓝方坏人阵营的齐思钧和周峻纬发出了夸张的质疑和惊叹声，齐思钧还不死心似的把文韬那张身份牌翻开再三确认，拿到忠臣牌的唐九洲和齐思钧也是一脸微妙，虽然是赢了没错，但总感觉是站错了队。<br/>
“你们怎么回事阿？”唐九洲盯着笑的背过身去的蒲熠星，等待一个解释。<br/>
“我裂开，吓死了，我还以为阿蒲是梅林阿，我以为你们赢了。”石凯好像劫后余生一般向周峻纬剖白自己的心路历程。<br/>
“这……诶？你们开始了。”接收到石凯的控诉，周峻纬笑的意义不明，视线在蒲熠星和文韬之间来回漂移。<br/>
“阿，玩得太好了你们，跟我推的不一样阿。”齐思钧皱着眉头还在思考刚才自己的逻辑是在什么地方出错了。<br/>
“嘿嘿，这波阿，这波叫做明修栈道暗度陈仓。”蒲熠星贼贼地耸肩一笑。<br/>
是明撕暗秀吧？唐九洲也只在心里吐槽，没敢说出口。<br/>
“不愧是你阿，蒲喷喷。”文韬觉得这个动作实在是可爱极了，难得开金口夸了这个人。<br/>
接收到了久违的夸奖，那有的人自然是要得陇望蜀，得寸进尺的。<br/>
“其实刚才那波互踩，是想把他的身份做成莫甘娜躲刀。”蒲熠星并不习惯好为人师，但现在这个局面总归要复盘让其他玩家知道来龙去脉，他当仁不让。<br/>
“你们胆子也太大了，好人把自己身份做坏来躲刀，厉害了。”齐思钧瞪圆了眼睛，微微咋舌，还能这么玩。<br/>
“小齐应该是莫甘娜吧？”蒲熠星胸有成竹的扬了扬下巴，齐思钧点了点头。<br/>
“其实这个游戏还是在于找梅林。”文韬安慰有点失落的齐思钧，“因为没有放逐过程，对于刺客来说他的使命就是找梅林，其他人都想忘记自己身份装平民。”<br/>
“其实拿到派西维尔一般是要跳出来带队的，打了两轮之后我听发言猜他是梅林，如果不是的话那我后面逻辑就崩了。”蒲熠星顺着文韬的话继续说，直视着他似乎是在寻求认可，认可他是个无可救药的赌徒。<br/>
“对阿，我就想着怎么没有派，然后你又好像信息很多，我就觉得你应该是梅林。”石凯一拍大腿，说出自己盘的逻辑。<br/>
“我也是不敢确定，但是后来他开始狂踩我，我就想着，索性我不跳了，让他批莫甘娜的衣服，我穿他的。”蒲熠星意味不明笑了一下，笑的文韬局促的也跟着笑了，耳尖还有点发红。<br/>
“我跟他当时就很……”很默契怎么都说不出口，文韬吃了个螺蛳，“反正他当时也没跳派，我就顺水推舟了，他知道的。”<br/>
“哇，你们玩的，我真以为文韬可能会是坏人，我还在想呢之前那个三人车怎么会是通过的。”唐九洲逻辑里的疑点终于得到了解答。<br/>
“文韬，你，你也太相信阿蒲了，怎么就知道他是派阿，这波配合给我看傻了。”石凯激动地越过蒲熠星，伸手拍了拍文韬的小臂。<br/>
文韬被拍了一激灵。<br/>
相信吗？并不是。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 谎言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当文韬拿到梅林牌的那瞬间，是有些诧异的。下意识看了一眼蒲熠星，旁边的人低头若有所思，也不知道想些什么。<br/>这个夜晚异常的简短。<br/>文韬作为梅林确认齐思钧、周峻纬两人为红方，轻轻点头。<br/>齐思钧同周峻纬互相确认眼神，顺便给了共犯一个忍着笑的媚眼。<br/>蒲熠星作为派睁眼，视线在文韬和齐思钧中间逡巡。</p><p>天亮了，众人谜一样的沉默了三秒，时间重新开始流动。<br/>于无声处听惊雷。</p><p>这个人找了个时机，蒲熠星微微侧身，隐晦眼神一抬。<br/>文韬下意识的把视线放在他身上，不会错漏这点小动作，心里猛地一跳。<br/>排除他是红队的可能，如果是平民一定不会做这些多余的动作。<br/>他和我共边。<br/>他是派。<br/>派认出我是梅林。<br/>你是要搞事的节奏阿，蒲熠星。</p><p>文韬低垂着眼，等第一个唐九洲发言。<br/>一边想着刚才自己洗牌时没特意喊店家换一副新的来，忍不住唾弃，真是太不像话了。<br/>蒲熠星瞟了派西维尔那张牌好几次。<br/>这个老千。<br/>临时起意的正义感叫他找一找这个老千的搭档是谁。<br/>哦，是他自己。</p><p>在任务被延迟两轮后，终于发车。<br/>第一车，2人，唐九洲，蒲熠星，成功。<br/>“蒲哥这波发言，我还是觉得很诚恳的，我带蒲哥。”</p><p>第二车，3人，齐思钧，蒲熠星，周峻纬，成功。<br/>“蒲熠星应该是比较做好，我就是一个闭眼玩家，那感觉其他人聊的暂时没有什么线索，带峻纬看下。”</p><p>第三车，4人，周峻纬，齐思钧，文韬，唐九洲，失败。<br/>“你们需要注意一下车型，文韬刚才的发言有点过于划水不太像他的风格，至于九洲状态稍微好像有点紧张。”</p><p>第四车，3人，石凯，齐思钧，蒲熠星，失败。<br/>“既然阿蒲跳了派，那我们就跟他走，好人站桌上打，我，我不大相信文韬了，带小齐。”</p><p>第五车，4人，文韬，石凯，唐九洲，蒲熠星，成功。<br/>“凯凯和九洲，这车发的其实有点风险的，蒲熠星，你知道的太多了。”</p><p>好人三局发车顺利，刺客拥有刺杀梅林的最后机会。<br/>这个游戏里，有两个闭眼玩家也就是忠臣，他们需要找到需要效忠的对象并践行效忠。<br/>而四个有身份的人，其中三个都想要装成平民，以平民为出发去做其他举动，避免被其他人发现身份。<br/>只有一个人不需要，派西维尔，他的目标只有一个，守护梅林。在这个唯一的目的驱使之下，可以用派西维尔自己的身份，也可以借用平民的身份，那当然也可以以梅林的身份，无论从哪个身份出发，他的企图正是以控制一整个局面为自己的目的铺路。</p><p>文韬在聊天过程中顺利装扮成了一个愚民，既然蒲熠星可以逻辑崩盘那他自然是可以。<br/>愚民当然是分不清好人和坏人的，什么发车刺杀，什么保护梅林，我只认我的逻辑，最最不济，我声音大，我说了算。<br/>一个梅林要去穿莫甘娜的衣服，还不能让好人玩崩，如果不是知道蒲熠星拿的派西维尔，他也不敢这样走钢丝玩。</p><p>蒲熠星的派西维尔直接跳派，但是根据蒲熠星狼人杀天亮就半数票的“好人缘”，未必所有人会认他的派。<br/>那么问题来了，不是派的人跳派是为了什么？而且没有人出来对跳。<br/>有位梅林路子非常之野，想穿派的衣服，跳到明面上来躲刀，真派必然不会戳穿，会留在下面混淆视听，演的像个试图融入忠臣的梅林。<br/>而对于刺客来说，蒲熠星很可能就是这种胆大妄为的梅林。<br/>周峻纬作为刺客是知道齐思钧莫甘娜的身份的，所以必不会受到文韬的影响，只当最后车型是收到了愚民的加持。<br/>他能想到蒲熠星可能会天马行空，文韬也能这样配合他这么玩，那确实无解。</p><p>这种局面有个最大的困难在于，梅林需要完全信任派，派不仅需要分辨莫甘娜和梅林，他还需要扮演梅林。从信息量上来说，派在夜晚的信息量不足以支撑他的表演，那么就需要派和梅林共脑。哦对了，共脑不现实，那么就用别的方式互通有无，眼神肢体辩白，无一不是隐晦的说明，传递给能读懂的人。</p><p>众人乱哄哄的复盘这一把游戏，唐九洲自己从头到尾喝一杯鸡尾酒胆大包天要周峻纬输了罚酒，石凯凑到文韬面前，抢了一片输盘，还在茫然中理解这波操作。<br/>蒲熠星看向文韬，眼神轻得就像浮光掠镜。<br/>文韬忙着消化手里拿着的薯片，余光中捕捉到了那一点波光，刻意回头只能看到蒲熠星微微低垂脑袋的发旋。</p><p>“我的派西维尔，你是在找圣杯吗？”<br/>文韬压低了声音，凑近蒲熠星的耳边。<br/>“我……”<br/>蒲熠星被倏地逼近，一时语塞，忘了自己低头是要做什么。</p><p>“来点歌，来点歌，阿蒲你要不要唱刀剑如梦~！”石凯戳着点歌屏，头都不回问道。<br/>“来，来……唱！”蒲熠星感觉自己的区域瞬间逼仄起来，僵硬的站起身，“韬……”<br/>一句“韬韬，让我过去”能把蒲熠星憋死。<br/>蒲熠星原地踏了一小步，终于文韬大发慈悲让开了道。</p><p>最终蒲熠星还是没能唱成刀剑如梦，因为太做作被扔手铃切歌了。<br/>齐思钧给文韬点了一首《安和桥》，文韬欣然接过话筒，看着蒲熠星盯着眼前话筒踌躇的样子就心情大好。</p><p>让我再看你一眼，从南到北。</p><p>“还是正主会舞阿。”唐九洲感叹完就去和石凯一起干零食了，尽管石凯非常想加入合唱。<br/>一阵哄笑。</p><p>尽管没有人会知道，没有人会相信，千丝万缕的关系就是这样简单的发生，萌芽，疯长，铺天盖地。<br/>千百年之前跪伏在大魔法师阶下授勋的骑士，忠诚到近乎虔诚，低眉顺目的他是否也曾肖想过那长袍底下纤细的手腕。<br/>大魔法师会否看着骑士头顶的发旋也有些许出神，善良公平的他在面对最忠实睿智的追随者的时候，才发现与芸芸众生有天壤之别。</p><p>我和他互相猜疑，我和他彼此守护。<br/>不必对他人剖白，也不必向对方承诺。<br/>始终有一根隐形的线将我和他牵绊在一起，不想挣脱也不想斩断。<br/>千万人欢呼也好，千万人哀号也好。<br/>我和他都不在乎，我依然是我，他依然是他。<br/>这并不是对他的信任，而对我自己的笃定。他也并不是信任我，而是信任他自己。<br/>冥冥中是谁连的这一根线，我无意探究。<br/>是迷了心的丘比特吗？是那喀索斯的恶作剧吗？<br/>只有天知道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>